The Lost UTTP Pages from Atrocious YouTubers Wiki
Attention all 8-year olds who hate UTTP users, you probably heard you can't make a page about them on Atrocious YouTubers Wiki anymore. Well, I, DoritoFan80, have a solution. This. ASSHOLE PS2 WILL TURN INTO A DILDO UTTP His channel description: I LIKE ROCK MUSIC! I HATE PEOPLE BECAUSE ALAN SMITH STOLEN MY PS2 BEACUSE HE WANTS TO TURN IT INTO A PENIS AND IF YOU HATE ME! YOU'RE AUTOMATICALLY ALAN SMITH ASSHOLE PS2 WILL TURN INTO A DILDO UTTP (FORMERLY KNOWN AS FUCKING ASSHOLE UTTP AND TOMMY VERCETTI UTTP) is a British UTTP user who is obviously a troll. He only had 2 subscribers, before he got terminated. Why He Was Atrocious # He was your typical UTTP user. # He was notorious for being DoritoFan80's personal hater and accused him for "stealing" his PS2. He even went to call DoritoFan "Alan Smith", out of nowhere. # He can't handle the slightest criticism as he disabled the Likes/Dislikes and comments, because of "cyberbullies". # He also rages in caps. # Extremely obnoxious and NSFW, especially his username. # His description doesen't make sense and also has awful grammar. # Lazy profile picture, as it's just a picture of Eugenia Cooney. ''Trivia'' * Unlike other UTTP users, he likes rock music. Fuck Stephen Hillenburg UTTP THTDC Fuck Stephen Hillenburg UTTP THTDC (formerly known as Mikiko the F*ggot Guy SUCKS C*CK UTTP THTDC) is a YouTuber who joined on December 15th, 2018. He currently has 174 subscribers. ''Why He's Atrocious'' # His username shows how toxic of a hater of Stephen Hillenburg he is. # Terrible grammar. # Hypocrisy: Despite his username, he's subscribed to Squidward UTTP (not spyscried), despite Squidward being from Spongebob Squarepants. # He uses ground threats on everything. # He rages in caps all the time. # He made a video where he grounded MainstreamPopMusicSucks250 for giving him a copyright strike, despite F SH UTTP THTDC stealing one of his videos. # He made a video where he has thrown Coca-Cola 4413's iPhone X in water (which was a video from another YouTuber), despite being water resistent. How dumb is he? # He makes videos of Ariana Grande killing people, which she'll never do that. # He even went so far, but to celebrate Stephen Hillenburg's death, which is very disresprctful. # He makes tons of videos out of innocent users like Juju O and MarioFan2019. # There are far too many fake accounts to the point that even Inferno8890 doesen't know who is the real one. # He also uploads censored MLAATR porn. Reedeming Qualities # His grammar is so bad, it can actually be kind of funny. ''Trivia'' # He was born on June 9th, 1990 (confirmed by him) and he's 28 years old. ''Alvin Hung UTTP'' Alvin Hung UTTP''' is an internet troll who impersonates the GoAnimate/Vyond CEO Alvin Hung. Be warned, as his content is far more than trolling.'' He's has about +200 subscribers. ''Why He’s Atrocious'' #''He is one of those fake UTTP members who cyberbully innocent people and use racial slurs, giving an example of how bad he is at lying.'' #''He damages Alvin Hung's reputation as he pretends to be him and insults those who disagree.'' #''He can't handle negative criticism as he insults you in the worst way possible just for saying he's fake.'' #''He promotes racism by repeatedly saying the n-word.'' #''He cyberbullies innocent users like StefieB and OddSquadTrinityAnimations.'' #''He claims that he is removing the Vyond theme Business Friendly in 2018, when that's false.'' #''He disrespects opinions, such as OddSquadTrinityAnimations' opinion on Windows 10, and StefieB's opinion on Business Friendly, which is why he says he is going to remove it.'' #''When he came back after a hiatus, he called his viewers the n-word, which is downright offensive.'' #''After he got a Community Guidelines Strike, he called his reporter StefieB a snitch. '''Seriously?! Peppa Pig UTTP (Remake) Peppa Pig UTTP is an internet troll who joined originally on December 3rd, 2016, but got terminated 6 times. On the current channel, the user joined on August 4th, 2018. ''Why She's Atrocious'' # Her content is just generic UTTP content. # Makes a lot of videos out of innocent users like Sonya Lee the Chic Girl 2002 and Girla PurpleHeart. # She usually rages in caps, but not all the time. # This user was terminated 2 times and hacked 4 times for harassing people. # She even doxxed someone's personal information on DeviantART. Fortunately, the account got hacked. # The art she makes on DeviantART is Erik "Tazman" Mokracek level of bad. She got hacked on June 1st, so its now removed. # Very racist, as she says the N-word very often. # Made a lot of sock accounts on both DeviantART and YouTube. Examples include Evil Susie Carmichael UTTP and SonyaLeeUTTPDA. # She wishes people unhappy birthdays if they like Windows XP and Rock/Metal/J-Pop Music. # Speaking of Windows XP, she makes rants on users who like it. # She posted a hate comment on a video called FUCK VISTA by Garret Claridge, which was 10 years ago. Not only that, but shows that she's a toxic fangirl of Vista. # Steals stuff from the innocent users mentioned in reason #2. # She threatened Sonya Lee Chan that she'll find her personal information and leak it to the internet. Why?! # Speaking of Sonya Lee, she even asked her what was her phone number. # She asked people what is their breast size. And she claims it's a harmless question. Let that sink in! Trivia * She was born on May 30th, 2000 and she's 19 years old. JuniorfanTheEnlightment Sucks ASS UTTP THTDC (remake, under construction) JuniorfanTheEnlightment Sucks ASS UTTP THTDC (formerly known as Girla PurpleHeart Sucks UTTP) is a 16-year old troll who originally joined on December 22nd, 2018 as Girla PurpleHeart Sucks UTTP, got his 1st channel hacked, joined again on January 4th, 2019 as Girla pUplrHeart Sucks UTTP is Back, got hacked again on February 12th, 2019 and joined as JFTE Sucks ASS UTTP THTDC on February 18th, 2019. At the time of writing this, he is inactive. Why He's Atrocious # His content is just generic UTTP content. # He makes videos out of users he hates like Girla PurpleHeart, JuniorFanTheEnlightment and MainstreamPopMusicSucks250. # No matter to who is he writing, he rages in all caps. # He actually won a flame war between a few users, thankfully he got hacked on his 2nd channel. # He even said Erik Tazman Mokracek is an awesome person, when he is a pedophile! # He's also very racist by saying the N-word. # Now, he does funeral videos which is extremely disrespectful. # He made grounded videos of him grounding Girla PurpleHeart, which won't happen, cuz Girla's actually older than JFTE Sucks Ass. # He disrespects opinions on things he likes and things he hates.